


you're the tear in my heart (i'm on fire)

by mikronicos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I started this at 2AM two months ago and finished it today, I'm so fkucking exhausted, I'm so tired y'all, M/M, Real Tags Are For 🅱️ussies, and logince has no communication, basically everyone is gay, no beta we die like dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Roman almost gets injured on a quest. Logan gets worried, Patton gets cuddly, and Virgil's just tired of everyone's bullshit. Lack of communication ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hsjsjsjsj I stg if raeyn and fellie don't like this i'm gonna cry

"I can't believe you, honestly! Risking your safety like that? What if something had happened to you? How do you think I would-" Logan's voice breaks, his eyes wet and shining. "How do you think I would feel?" He crosses his arms, curling into himself.

Roman scoffs. "Feel? I thought you didn't feel, Logan. Isn't that what you said for-" Roman's voice wavers, but he refuses to acknowledge it. "Isn't that what you said for years? Why don't you just leave, if you feel so bad. I can quest on my own. I. Don't. Need. You." 

He felt Deceit's presence begin to rise up and stomped on his head. Roman turned on his heel, flouncing back to his room with a certain arrogant hurt.

Logan made a noise between a whimper and a scoff and turned like a kicked puppy back to his room. He could feel anger and hurt begin to rise up in the back of his throat like bile. He swallowed it down.

\-------

"Pat?" Virgil asked softly, tucked into Patton's warm embrace on the Commons' sofa. He looked up into Patton's wide, crystal-blue eyes.

Patton leaned down and kissed Virgil's forehead sweetly. "Yes, honeybee?" He cradled Virgil closer to his chest.

"Do you know what's going on with Logan and Roman? They've been... snappy with each other lately." Virgil sat up worriedly.

Patton hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, they have been kinda rude with each other. I guess I just thought that it was more of a couple-y thing with them and we should stay out of it."

"Hmm." Virgil sinks back down into Patton's arms. "But do you remember what happened at dinner? That was wild, man."

\-----

"Roman."

"Mhm?"

"Pass the salt."

"Nope." Roman popped the p, crossing his arms. "The salt is perfectly fine here, thank you very much."

Patton and Virgil shared a glance. 

"Roman," Logan said firmly. "Pass. The. Salt."

"No, I don't think so. The salt is perfectly happy here. It has its freedom. It can salt my food as much as it wants to." Roman lifted the salt and began pouring it on his chicken, not breaking eye contact.

Patton and Virgil shared another look from across the table. They knew that Roman was petty, but this? This was just downright ridiculous.

"Yes, but shouldn't the salt be with someone who loves it and wants it safe?" Logan asked, growing increasingly agitated.

Roman scoffed. "Maybe the salt wants you to stop being so controlling! Maybe you're driving the salt away!" At this point, the salt has piled up in a lump bigger than the piece of chicken it's salting.

Logan stands up abruptly, shoving his chair back with a screech. "Thank you Patton for dinner, but I'm not hungry. I will be retiring to my room now." He stalks off, his hands balled up in white-knuckled fists.

Roman looks down at his rather salty plate, as if just realizing the magnitude of what they've done. "I've got to go." He leaves quietly, deep in distressed thought. Patton and Virgil watch him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan couldn't sleep.

Normally, when this happened, he would make tea and read a dusty book from his tall shelves. Or he would let himself be tucked into Roman's arms-  _ no. I am  _ not _ thinking about Roman. _

He was alone in his room, blankets piled up high around him, and he was thinking about his- what even were they anymore? He sighed heavily, sitting up and groping blindly against the grainy wood of his bedside table for his glasses. He rubbed them clean with his shirt and slipped them on, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. 

He stumbled to the door, opening it into the dark hallway with a creak and making his way to the kitchen. He set a kettle to boil and busied himself fetching the teapot and leaves and mug. He decided on a mug that glowed with constellations when it came in contact with tea. 

Logan had just finished the first sip of his tea when a voice sounded from behind him, "Couldn't sleep either?" and he spills piping hot tea down his front. Roman is in front of him when he turns around, tired and beautiful, and his heart catches in his throat at the sight of his moonlit silhouette.

"What-" Logan clears his throat, turning to grab a dish towel and wipe his shirt clean. "What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you," Roman shrugged, making a move as if to help Logan, then thinking better of it. "Getting a drink after a long night."

Logan picked up his mug again, moving to face Roman once again. His shoulders are tense. He says nothing, taking a long, slow sip of tea and watching Roman apprehensively. Roman moves forward, then hesitates slightly. 

Logan turns to get a mug with Christmas bells hand-painted on it. He fills it with the same tea and hands it to Roman wordlessly. Roman accepts it the same way.

"Um-" Roman starts reaching out to grab Logan's wrist. "Can- never mind." He lets go of his arm, turning away. Logan catches Roman's elbow and a warmth spreads along his arm from where Logan's grabbed it.

"Yes?"

"Look, I know it's stupid, you and I aren't even-" Logan's eyes grow sharp and painful like broken glass and Roman stops. 

Logan's eyes are watery and his cheeks are numb and cold. "Aren't even what?" He asked sharply, setting his mug down with a clatter.

Roman sighs. "Did we even break up?"

"I don't know…" Logan mutters. "Do you want to?"

"Of course not! I was just being petty and stupid and I didn't want you nagging me all the time."

"Well, I don't want you running around all the time and getting injured! I get  _ scared _ , Roman! Scared that one day, you'll get too injured to perform your job and fade away. Don't get me wrong, I don't just care about you for your job. But if you can't do your job, you fade, and where would that leave me?" Logan's cheeks are streaked with glittering tears. Another slips from his eye, unnoticed.

Roman reaches out tentatively, pulling Logan into a hug. Logan is shaking as he buries his head into Roman's shoulder, and when fingers run gently through his hair he lets out a choked sob. "Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm here, baby. I'm sorry I let you go."

Logan clutches at Roman's shirt. "Can I sleep with you?" He mumbles, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Roman pulls back from the hug, kissing Logan once, softly and sweetly, and then again. "Of course, dearest." He clasps his hand in Logan's and they turn from the kitchen.

\---

Later, after sunlight streams through a window in Roman's room and Logan's eyes are sticky with sleep, they will talk about questing. They will put in place measures to make sure that this sort of fight will be at least less common. They will giggle and kiss and Patton and Virgil will share a look of relief when they come from the same room that morning.

But for now, wrapped up in blankets and a tangle of arms and legs and warmth, Logan will close his eyes.


End file.
